Happier days
by Melandune
Summary: Maybe this is what Denethor was thinking back on when mourning over the loss of Faramir at least as he saw it..


Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, nor do I own any of the characters.

---

"You may see her now, my lord" the midwife said, stepping out of the room that his wife and child now were in. Getting up from his seat he made his way past the somewhat short and stout midwife and entered though the door, his fur-lined cloak bellowing behind him as he strode into the room. Consciously or not, he was the kind of man that seemed to demand obedience. There on the large bed, under the covers, lay his beautiful wife, dark circles under her eyes, yet glowing in the way that only a mother can holding her child. The fading sunlight caressed her skin, the wind coming in though the open window making the few loose strands of hair brush against her face. Looking up, she gave him a tired smile as he walked over to the side of her bed.

"Isn't he beautiful?" she said, her voice strained after the effort of child labor. .

"He? So it is a baby boy then?"

"Didn't the midwife tell you?" He shook his head. It was all the same to him. All that mattered was that his wife and newborn son were in good health. That at least he had been told. He could not help but to smile. After all, this was a joyous occasion, was it not? Bending down, he stroked the hair out of Finduilas' face and placed a kiss on her head.

"Would you like to hold your new baby boy?" she asked, smiling. Nodding he sat down on the bed beside her and accepted the little bundle she held in her arms. Pushing back a bit of the blanket wrapped around the baby he saw the sleeping face of his newborn child. Tearing his eyes away from the bundle in his arms, he reached out to his wife, taking her hand in his.

"He's perfect, my dear" Seeing how worn his wife was he bent forward and kissed her before telling her to rest for a while. "I will look after the little one"

Once Finduilas was asleep he quietly left the room, returning to the room he had spent the last few agonizing hours pacing back and fro while she gave birth. Waiting in that room, which to no surprise was his office, was his eldest child, sitting in his chair behind his desk which was laden with scrolls, maps and reports. He had looked up when he had heard the door open, and seeing that it was his father he had smiled. That smile had grown even bigger when he had understood what it was his father had in his arms.

"Is it a boy or girl, father?" he had said, rushing up to his father, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Calm down, son" he said, sitting down in the chair his eldest son had just left. "Boromir, say hello to your baby brother" Peering down into the bundle Boromir saw a pink little being with a wisp of dark hair on it's head.

"Can I hold him, father?" Boromir asked, reaching out with one hand, carefully patting the baby on the head. The baby had the same dark hair that Boromir and he had, while those on Finduilas' side of the family usually had lighter hair as children, while those in his family were almost always born with some dark hair crowning their small heads. Denethor could not help but to feel pride as he watched Boromir in awe of the beautiful little being his father was holding. Little did Denethor know what the future would bring, but at that moment, he didn't care. He was content with watching his children interact. The baby had woken up while Boromir had been patting his head, and was now yawning, still not entirely awake. To his surprise, Boromir bent down and gently kissed his brother's brow. Smiling, Denethor stroked Boromir's hair while rocking the baby as it had started to fuss. Deeming it best to return his youngest son to the care of his wife and the midwife, he rose and headed back, Boromir trying to keep up with his strides.

By the time Denethor had arrived at the quarters his wife occupied, she had awoken and was now sitting up and enjoying a light supper when he walked into the room.

"Mama!" Boromir called out before rushing into Finduilas' open arms.

"My little darling" she said, kissing the top of his head. "Should you not be in bed now?"

"I am" he answered innocently, after climbing onto her bed, sitting beside her. Meanwhile, Denethor had sat down on the bed by her feet, laughing at his son's antics.

And there they were, the entire family together, happy and enjoying the moment. Not caring about what the future might bring.

---

Author's Note: Thought it was about time for a short and sweet ficlet. Hope you enjoyed it. Also, I'm looking for a Beta. If you're intrested, let me know. :)


End file.
